Music Cullen Style
by ohgreatstoryteller13
Summary: Edward gets a Blast from the past. Caius Goes insane. Will the Cullens help fix the Volturi or will things fail in the process?
1. Eddie Bear?

Music Cullen Style

The characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer only new characters are my own thinking.

**This takes place after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is with Jake This story mostly focuses on Bella and Edward and the Cullen siblings and there's going to be a fascinating twist to it. Now don't hate me if you realize I'm in the story. I put my self in this story for a good reason and this is what I think of myself and my power is if I was a vampire. Here is the story Music Cullen Style I hope you guys like it ENJOY!!!!**

**Bella's POV: **There was a reason why everything was in place and happy and great because of my family because of EVERYTHING they did for me I was ever so joyed. I have a gorgous daughter who has my beautiful milk chocolate eyes and my curly hair (well I got that from Charlie). Again I was happy she was happy with my bestest friend Jacob Black, who was a werewolf that imprinted on her when she was first born. But I trusted Jake to take care of my baby when i couldn't. Then there's Edward My happiness, my love, my life, my everything,. He was everything to me. We've ben through so much together. With My sweet smelling human sent to Renessme's birth. But I LOVE him with all my heart, he was my vampire Eddiebear (Haha, that was the nick name i gave him) because he's like my soft teddy bear i snuggle with at night. But Emmett is the bear in the family, i still think Edward is like my PERSONAL teddy bear i snuggle with at night.

When i was walking towards the Cullen house hand in hand with my perfect angle Edward. I started to laugh at the nick name i gave him. He was my little Eddie bear.

"What's so funny, Sweetheart." Edward said curiously.

"Oh nothing, Eddiebear." i said and then i started rolling on the floor with laughter. Edward just started to laugh with me.

" Eddiebear?" Edward looked at me with so many questions in his eyes.

"Yah, like teddy bear but your name is _Ed_ward so i put that name together because like Emmett you are my own personal teddy bear to snuggle with at night." I looked at him with all the passion in my eyes then he reached up and kissed me. The pleaser and electric current always grew higher as he touched me. But the love meter probably broke by now from all the love it being pressured on. He let go of me and said

" Well if i'm your personal teddybear then what does that make Emmett i always thought he the big teddy bear in the family?"

"Emmett is still the teddy bear in the family, but you are my _personal_ teddy bear" i said personal allittle too suductively didn't I. But looking and hearing Edward's breathing just made my dead heart sing.

**Sorry guys I'll have to end it short but don't worry i'm not even done with this story yet! this is just allittle bit of the first chapter. It's very late and again i'm just a human i have human needs and it's really late. I need to sleep but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow. YAYY SUMMER VACATION. **

**Hey Guys sorry it takes so long to update but i'm new at this and i'm trying to add stuff and delete stuff soo yah heres more of the second chapter. **


	2. Jamie?

**Hey Guys sorry it takes so long to update but i'm new at this and i'm trying to add stuff and delete stuff soo yah heres more of the second you read the first chapter Again I don't own Stephenie Meyer's Characters but any new characters I MADE UP.  
**

**Chapter 2. Jamie  
**

**Edwards POV: **I walked in to my family's house with my angle with me she's sooo beautiful I LOVE HER. But something was wrong when i stept in the house. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.

_I can't believe it. He's going to be sooo shocked. _Alice thought

"Umm... Edward I need you to come here for a sec." said Carlisle when he walked out the fare end hallway. He grabed my hand and pulled me into my room ahh i missed my room it had so many memories in here.

_Edward ... when i was out hunting i stumbled across a... a... _

"Spit it out carlisle." I said the suspense was killing me.

_Vampire know listen first. She's special. She's a vegetarian. She's your sister Edward your biological sister Edward from 1901. _

I was shocked i couldn't think right. A sister? really i never remembered my human life very well, but i remember i had a mom, a dad, and AHHH i can't think.

Then a girl came in. She was short but taller then alice but shorter then Bella. She had dirty blond hair. Gold eyes. She looked alot like my mom. Had her face. She has my nose. Axact nose as mine. She has freckles covering all her nose and cheekes. She wore a blue pokadotted dress.

"Hi... Wait ... Edward?" the girl said with curisity in her eyes.

"Yah my name is Edward Cullen Ma'am." i said very gentlemanly.

"oh... I'm Jamie Elizabeth Masen MCcloughlin." **( A/N hehehe i always wanted my crush's last name.) **She said with happyness.

I froze when i heard _Elizabeth_ and _Masen_. My mom's name and my old last name. I froze this was my sister. She then gave me a hug.

_Awww, How cute. well i'm going to leave you two alone for a while. _thought carlisle

then he left.

Jamie Had a bright pink bag and a suit case in right by my bed. She let go and then sat on my bed.

"So ... I'm a Cullen now?" Jamie said

"I... NO! I JUST MET YOU AND YOU SAY YOU'RE IN MY FAMILY HELL NO!" I SCREAMED AT her she flinched and looked down and curled up in a ball Good goin' Edward you hurt you're little sister already.

I came next to her she didn't look up. Ohh crap

_Why did he yell at me. All I asked was if I can be in his family. Well I am family. I guess My own big brother hates me. And we were bestest friends when we were human and little. I... Love my brother and i want to be with him. I left my own husband to find my brother. and i get yelled at I have no Where else to go._Jamie Thought sobbing tearless sobs. Ohh crap

"Jamie...?" I said hurt

then i heard the door open it was Bella.

"Edward What's going on who's that?" _I heard Yelling. Who the hell is that. Edward Tell me. I'm hurt He's cheating on me he doesn't want me anymore. _

"Bella. Stop. This is my sister Jamie. She's my biological sister." I told her running towards her "How could you think i was cheating on you i would never. I LOVE you Bella don't forget that." I kissed her forhead to calm her.

Jamie's head poped up her eyes full of hurt and pain.

"Oh... Hi I'm Edward's wife Bella Wow you guys look a like sorry i over reacted." My angel said. Pulling out her hand.

"hi... I'm Jamie... well nice to meet you but i have to go." Jamie whispered very quietly and got up took her bags and was about to jump out the window.

"WAIT!" i said and ran to her

"What." Jamie said very hurt

"I'm sorry i hurt you i didn't mean to. Please stay I was just a little shocked. That's all. I'm very sorry. You can stay if my family agrees." i said grabbing her arm away from the window.

_Oh i already met your family they're all very welcomeing and warm hearted. I espeically love Alice and Emmett. Emmett is very funny. Jamie thought _

_"_Yah, emmett's a teady bear. Well i would Love for you to meet my daughter and her ... husband. Renesmee is a half human have vampire child Bella here had her when she was human." i couldn't stop feeling proud for Bella she's stronger then i thought she was. Jamie's eyes widened

" Well... I already met her Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob is a werewolf fascinating." Jamie said very courius.

"well lets get down stairs shall we." I said

"We shall." Jamie and Bella said together Whoa What a beautiful sound.


	3. Control The Sound

**Chapter 3 Control the sound**

**Jamie POV:** I sat in the cullen's Living room I requested the lights off. The Cullen Family and I sat in a circle.

"Now I'm going to tell you my story. I'm going to tell you everything and I ask please no inturuptions Please turn off all cell phones and beepers and other electronics because this story is very very important for you guys to hear. You guys understand." I said i heard all cell phones and other electronics off. I stood up and sat in the middle of the circle i sat crossed legged and sat in the "umbbb" position. i took a deep breath and began my story.

"Now I'm going to start from the begining but from a different angle. You guys all now edward's story but i have a different part that is extremely important for all of you to hear. Now My name is Jamie Elizabeth Masen this time and I was born December 4th 1903. Yes i'm 2 years younger then Edward But i should be his older sister because I'm 19 years old. I am a super sensitive person but one thing that I extremely enjoy is listening to music. Music changes my emotions all the time. Okay The Spanish Influenca was spreading around, I was not affected because i dont know i just survive through deasease epidemics. But My brother got it. Edward is My best friend. We did everything together. We would hang out and play baseball in the field. I would always beat him because i am a perfectional at baseball **(A/N I play softball. for 7 years to be exact. Sorry) **and it was so much fun. But when edward got the influensa i was heart broken because my friend Rachel died from it. I lost my best friend i didn't want to loose my brother too. I fought all my hardest just to keep poor little Edward Masen alive but then i lost the battle i heard he died June 1, 1918 **(A/N That's not the real date i just made it up ok) **I didn't know what to do i was all alone. No mother, No father, No brother. I was all alone then i ran in to the forest when i saw something... a ... a boy it looked exactly like Edward I didn't know if it was him. But in my mind I was screaming EDWARD EDWARD YOUR ALIVE BUT HOW. I ran to him he saw me but he was different he had red eyes and pale skin and he ran super fast. i was shocked. then He picked me up and bit me on the neck i was screaming in pain the pain was nothing in this world. Burning "'Burning ... Burning Why oh why EDWARD HELP ME PLEASE.'" I sceamed at him but all he said was "' Burning fire to his own heart oh sister i leave you in fear and in cold for the rest of your life goodbye"' then i screamed "' Best friends never die they grow untill the someone forgets to let it grow"' and that was it i let the pain soar through me and then i woke up. My throwt hurt like crazy so i found the nearest something it was an animal and i drank its blood i felt alot better. I tryed to find my brother but i stopped looking for him. I had a boyfriend Edward never knew it was michael McCloughlin his old best friend I found him and changed him in to a vampire. I was sooo in love with michael and he me. so we got married. Now My power i didn't quite now what it was ... Until that day."

I took a deap breath just to calm down because this was the painful part of my story i noticed there was candles and just stared at the flame. and continued.

" Have you stared at a flame and noticed something. It starts out short then it grows?" i asked not sure what i'm saying i looked around they nodded

"Well That's the volturi for you. It starts out short then it grows longer. Well along time ago there was this start of events that happened because of the volturi. The Volturi captured this power after life vampire who is now dark dust but He was very powerful Extremely powerful if you put our power and the Volturi Power that's not even close to what He's power is capapal of. We call this He JB **(A/N Sorry Jonas brothers or Jacob Black Fans I like Jb's music just not thier looks sorry) **Jaius Black. what JB had was a power to control Minds and erase minds Very helpful very powerful but to only stop him was a skill only people with a gift like i do. JB's plans and Gift had a secret code That code is in music. Yes Every day music. See I have a gift that can change and stop This gift of JB's. I Can only read music in code and strech that to help people who was controled to do evil by JB to be back to normal. Yes I'm a Music Master. I'm like this because I was upsessed with music and It would change how i feel every day when i was human. It still does now. That's why i carry my Ipod and Laptop where ever i go because Music is my gift and i can control the wave lengths and it can break shields Sorry Bella. But See I was Working with my specail best friend Cyndi who has the same power as me who can help those inacent vampires away from Jb's Evil Clutches. And He's back." I stopped frozen i was really scared and nervious i don't know how to stop him. "I... I... I ...I'm Nervious and Scared because i don't know if i have the enough strength to stop him and that's were you guys come in Edward is as ubsessed with music as i am but he can read minds but .... it's easy to train you guys to be like me simple really." I got out of my traince and got up "Will you help me?" I put my hand in

It was quiet then Edward got up

"yes."

Bella got up

"Yes"

they both put thier hand on mine

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper put thier hand on mine and said "Yes"

we all looked at alice

"Yes, I will help but i ... I ... Don't know what will the outcome turns out." she said and put her hand on mine.

**OWWW scary what will the out come turn out? Sorry guys I'm going to publish this and you guys will have to wait I'm going to martha's vineyard for 4 days EnJoy this story Don't worry i'll be writing more so Enjoy This is not done yet It's not even close. Review Please tell me what you think. **

**I love all of you guys who want to write thanks to you guys. **

**-Jamie =)  
**


	4. Fighting

**Hey guys I'm back Martha's vineyard was fabulious Sorry for not updating when i came back i was busy reading my summer reading books. Acually It's another Romance love story it's sweet. but Enough with me Lets get chapter 4 up and runing. HEHEHE ENJOY. and Again The part in my sayings in the 1st chapter I DON'T OWN THE CULLENS STEPHINIE MEYER DOES. I ONLY OWN my new characters. **

**Charter 4 Fighting**

**Jamie POV: **Soo they agreed to help me with this problem with the Volturi. But something is missing I miss Cyndi. I'll call her later since I still need to get to know the Cullens better. But when i came in the room the other day i can tell that Renesmee was home.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Renesmee Screamed.

"WHAT I ONLY WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM JACOB RENESMEE." Bella yelled i bet she's really mad.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I NEEDED HELP. I DIDN'T NEED HELP. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT JACOB." Renesmee said

"I KNOW JACOB PRETTY WELL AND THIS IS COMING FROM _HIS BEST FRIEND!"_ Bella yelled

"WELL I'M TIRED OFF THIS I HATE YOU. HE'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL!" Renesmee stomps off right in front of me and looks at me. Then ran with tears in her eyes out the door.

I looked at Bella. She was heart broken. I know how she feels Edward used to say "I HATE YOU" to me all the time and it would always hurt me in the heart even though he didn't mean it. I walked to her and gave her a hug.

" Thank you Jamie, Sorry you had to see that." Bella was apologizing to me but i didn't need the apology.

" Bella come here, can you explain to me what happened." I said as i pulled her on to the couch.

" Well,... I wouldn't let her go out to dinner with Jacob because she's never home so i went to her house and i ... saw... um... well you know. And i got really mad and pulled Jacob off her and took her home and she got mad." Bella said dry sobbing

"Ahh, I see. Well things happen and hey Bella Don't dry sob it's okay" I pulled her in a hug "Hey Bella when Edward and I were human we would have are fights and he usually would say i hate you to me and he always didn't mean it. I Know that. She's just mad thats all." i said calming her down.

"Thank you Jamie you are very helpful." she went out of my arms and sat at my side crosslegged and looked at me curiously

" What?" i said feeling self consious.

" Oh nothing it's just you look like Edward." Bella said still looking at me

" Well... I am his little sister." I said giggling a little bit. " Umm i wanted to ask you something."

" What?" Bella asked

"Well... Can we have a girls only sort of like slumber party Because i wanted to show you guys stuff and I wanted to bring my friend Cyndi down to meet you guys but she's really shy and she's just like me. Well same gift but she wants to meet the FAMOUS Cullen family she heard alot about you guys. So please can we--" I was inturupted by Alice who came running out of no where.

" YES YES YES WE CAN HAVE THIS SLUMBER PARTY YES OF COURSE YAY!!!! BELLA AND US GIRLS WOULD LOVE TO AND YES YOU CAN BRING YOUR FRIEND YAY!!!" alice squeeled

"Oh all right but i won't enjoy it" Bella sighed

"Oh no you'll have fun when i'm encharge of the music then no one will be bored out of there mind at this sleep over slumber party." I said knowing that was the 100% truth. I have a very good taste in music **(A/N that is 100% true about me that's what my friends told me I have a very good taste in music) **

**Chapter 5 will be up and running later but you will be surprised that i do have great taste in music chapter 5 and alittle bit of 6 will prove it. please Thank you **

**-Jamie  
**


	5. Cyndi? TEAM EDWARD! Fighting

**Chapter 5 Cyndi And the TEAM EDWARD!!!! Fighting???  
**

**I don't own These songs that are in my story. They belong to the owners that wrote the songs.  
**

**Jamie's POV: **OMG i can't wait for Cyndi to come over and meet every one. I was driving in my Silver Honda Civic Atomatic (**A/N My daddy's car) **to the air port to pick Cyndi up I reached the air port and saw Cyndi at the baggage clame. She was My bestest friend Ever. She has Brown hair and tan skin. With Golden eyes. And a circular face. She was wearing a light brown skirt that went to her ancles. and a White Jonas Brothers T-shirt. With that i had to roll my eyes Cyndi loves the Jonas Brothers but I only like their music they didn't look attractive at all. **(A/N SORRY to Jonas Brother's Fans I'm sorry but that's my opinion. But there music is alright.) **But that's cyndi. Cyndi saw me and saw me role my eyes at her t-shirt she ran to me and hugged me and said in my ear " Still don't like the Jonas Brothers."

With that i had to laugh "Eh... They're all right. Their Music is great but their looks need some touching up. But The way Joe danced to "Single Ladies" Was sooo funny i couldn't stop laughing." And she stopped hugging me and burst laughing with me.

"I Know right. You saw that?" she said still laughing

"Yah, I saw it. It was halirious." I said giggling.

"You're turning into a JB fan do you know that." she said giving me a smile.

I gasp "Never in a million years Will I be a JB fan. I Hate soo many of those Shallow fan girls just likeing them for their looks". **(A/N again Sorry Jb fans. But I think that You guys need to listen to their music more and stop saying WiLL YOU MARRY ME JBS. Again sorry.) **

"Oh I know, But hey just it's sad now." She put her head down i understand completely Rachel Used to LOVE the Jonas Brothers she would play their cds over and over.**(A/n True 100% true i have a friend Rachel who does that She also LOVES KEVIN JONAS) **Oh how i miss Rachel.

"I know it's sad Cyndi but Rachel is looking down on us every day she's always with us. Now lets go and you can meet the family." i said and Cyndi fallowed me to my car and we drived off to the Cullen house. Cyndi LOVES Edward like a brother. so do I. Gosh No offence to Jake but Hearing Bella's story and i say Jacob Black is a Jerk. **(A/N No Offence to Jacob Black Fans. I read Between the lines of Twilight. I'M TOTAL TEAM EDWARD. I mean I feel bad for Jake in Breaking Dawn but He's a Jerk in New Moon and Eclipse. Sorry but it's true) **Cyndi and I walked to the Cullen house when I have handfuls of her bags in my arms and i opened the door and Edward was the first one there. Cyndi was Shocked FROZEN. "Alittle Help Please. I'm not super girl." I said struggling with tons of bags in my hands. "Oh i'm sorry This is Cyndi Cram My Bestest friend, Cyndi this is my brother Edward Cullen." I said Edward shook her hand and helped me out.

"Nice to meet you Cyndi." He said phh Total Gentleman he was never like that with me phh.

He roled his eyes. DUHHH mind reader i always forget that.

"OMG You... Y-you're The Famous Edward Cullen. OMG Where's Bella and Renesmee and... Jacob." With that she roled her eyes when she said Jacob's name THANK YOU SOME ONE ELSE WHO THINKS JAKE'S A JERK YAYYY. TEAM EDWARD ALL THE WAY.

Edward Chuckled and looked at me.

"Ohh, Sorry Big brother i told her EVERYTHING about you're family and don't worry She's Just like me as i said i mean look at her golden eyes she's a total vampire." I said. Edward Calmed down and helped me put Cyndi's bags in my room or Edward's old room.

The rest of the family met Cyndi and when She met Jake She went up to him and gave him a hug and said "I'm Sooo... Sorry" I cracked up laughing and Jake looked confused.

"What did i do?" He said Renesmee was as confused as him.

"Hey Jake, -Cough Bella's Pregnancy -Cough" i said

"Are you alright?" Jake said

I rolled my eyes. Edward guffawed and said to me "you are definatly My sister."

Bella looked pissed and pulled my arm "hey" i said when she pulled me out side.

"Okay what's your problem?" she said really pissed off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked really confused and alittle pissed off because of her attitude.

"You and Jake. COme On you are worse then Edward what's the problem with him being a were wolf?" she Yelled at me

" Okay, 1 Stop yelling 2 i don't care that he's a were wolf and 3 I HATE JACOB BLACK." i said really pissed off.

"Why?" she asked.

"I hate him because he's a Jerk-" Bella inturupted me

"HE"S NOT A JERK YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM" She YELLED AT ME

" UMmm... LET ME FINISH he's a jerk because one when Edward left he kept bringing Edward and the Cullens up and what it's ben acouple months since he left. 2 He hurt you by making fun of the Cullens. 3 HE KISSED YOU. 4 HE FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND GOT HIS WOLF FRIEND TO YELL AT YOU WHEN YOU WERE PREGNANT. THAT'S NOT A FRIEND TO ME THATS A JERK. AND YOU KNOW IT." I YELLED grrrr i'm sooo pissed off at that Jerk.

"And 5 He never APOLOGIZED FOR EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOU AND HE KEPT FIGHTING WITH EDWARD. if he was a friend he would got over his differences and just be friends with Edward. BUT NO WHAT DID HE DO??? ANSWER ME THAT BELLA." I YELLED AT HER.

" ...... he threatned to kill himself.... for me to...... kiss ...... him" bella was hurt when she said those words then she fell on her knees sobbing. Oh why did i have to do that. I don't like making people cry even if they couldn't cry it still hurt.

"Bella" I got on my knee to see her. " Oh Crap, Bella I'm sorry i yelled at you. I really am i didn't mean to But that's not a friend just because he's always their to help you doesn't mean he helps you. That's why i don't like him. But i will get along I can do that. But i won't promice that he deserves it."

Bella looked up. that look in her eyes Screams Hurt, .... Torn..., ........... Distroyed. Oh crap Edward's going to kill me. "Jamie... I... I'm sorry and i forgive you... but that happened along time ago. and I Chose Edward and even though it hurt me to choose i still chose and i would never regret my choice. I'm sooo happy I chose Edward. And i see your point yah Jacob can mess up alot but nobody's perfect. Even Edward's not perfect. You're not perfect and you have to learn to forgive people." Bella said

HA HA HA I already learned that. NOW that gets me Pissed Off. I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO FORGIVE PEOPLE. HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT? SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH. SHE DOESN'T KNOW MY PAST. She Does NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!!!!

Then Edward and Cyndi came to us. Edward Went to his wife. CRAP BUT HEY THIS IS NOT MY FAULT EDWARD YOU KNOW ME AND CYNDI KNOWS ME SHE SAID "YOU HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO FORGIVE PEOPLE" HURTFUL DISPICAPUL WORDS GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

" Enough!" Edward said To only me.

EXCUSE ME! SAY THAT TO YOUR MEAN, HURTFULL Wi-

Edward inturupt my thoughts

"STOP IT JAMIE!" HOLY CRAP EDWARD SOUNDS MENICING

i froze. Cyndi was quiet but she had something in her hand.

My ipod. Cyndi walked towards me and gave me my Ipod and then stepped back.

i ran away from here i couldn't take this anymore. those hurtful memories from ... Brittany were hurtful memories She was my friend but those mistakes i did to her broke me. and I hate it when they are brought up again. I put in my head phones and put any song on and ran away.

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay…)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_

_We were born for  
We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this _

"Born For this" By Paramore played and i stumble across a medow and sat there cross-legged and then the song switched and i sang along to it

_We're driving slow through the snow on Fifth Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

_Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you it's hurting me_

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

_I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye  
To find a way that I can tell you_

_That I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it_

_I hate this part right here  
And I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here _

"I Hate this part" By the Pussycat Dolls. That was a good song. Then this song made my heart sink

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder _

...... This was Brittany's Favorite song "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls. That made me really upset. Those happy memories with Brittany really made me smile. She was like a sister to me, But we fought too much, But we made it through. And I couldn't _Save_ her. I wanted to but i was only human. _The plees._ _The Gun shots_, the _Blood _......... But knowing i was too late hurt me the most. _Hurt _was not the right word _Distroyed_ was better. I had to distract my self i stood up and then sang and danced around

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

_If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
This is your night so smile_

_Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

"Fences" By Paramore. I NEED A SONG THAT WILL MAKE ME LAUGH. AHH HERE IT IS

_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm  
Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.  
I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite  
Like this, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again_

_Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again_

"I've Just Seen A Face" In the Famous Movie _Across the Univerce_. Man that was a funny movie. I started to sing it and Laughed to that song. HAHA I wish someone would find me and enjoy this fun with me.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

Ahhh, "Thriller" By Michael Jackson. I miss Michael Jackson I still can't Believe he died at a younge age. Ahh sooo many memories from this song I LOVE this song. Michael Jackson endeed is the King of Pop. Then the wind blew in the trees my hair blew with the wind. My hair was wavy on the bottom. I smelled the air. The smell of earth and nature made me smile and i felt perfect. This _medow_ had something to do with it. This medow was sooo open and light. Then an idea hit me. I can do what ever i want in this medow.... hmmm.

**DUH DUH DUH. What is Jamie going to do? Review Please and I have more songs. But again I don't own anything The songs i dont own. **


	6. Brittany

**Chapter 6. Brittany  
**

**Cyndi's POV: **I'm so happy That i got to meet Edward Cullen and his family, but that fight with Jamie and Bella was out of hand. But What bella said was not good. Jamie has ben through alot in the past she doesn't want to be reminded of.

"I have to go after her" Edward said. NO what is he doing

"What No you can't ... You don't understand ... you just don't" I said Edward was very confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked

"Lets just get back to the house and i'll explain." I said i went back to the Cullen house Edward and Bella followed and everyone was worried and confused.

"Everybody please i need to tell you something, please Emmett can you turn off the lights." Emmett turned of the lights " Thank you, Everyone sit in a circle." Everyone did what i told them "Now Turn off everything that's Eletrical I need everyone to listen to me and i don't want anyone to inturupt me UNDERSTAND" i said that everyone did what i asked them to do and they all nodded.I sat in the middle of the circle crossed legged.

"Now Jamie Probably already told you guys the story of what's going on. But theres somethings you guys need to understand. There are different worlds then this one different univerces. and there's the Musical World. With Jamie and i's gift we can travel in that world but what that is happening is happening in your world. But we can travel to the musical world. But The musical world ... We can't get to the misical world very well because people are in danger their. and we have to stay where we live right now. See We are not Aliens. We are regular vampires just like You guys but our gift is more powerful then anything. Thats why we can travel to different worlds. Now calm down There's ..... something i need to tell you about that... is very upseting and incomfortable to talk about ... but please it will help you get to know Jamie alittle bit better. This Happened A long time ago that still haunts Jamie till this very day." I gulped. But i calmed my self and took a deep continued.

" ... Jamie Met a girl a long time ago this girl is named Brittany. She had a horrible past. Brittany was one of those girls who get angered easily and hold a grudge on. Jamie became friends with her. But Jamie is Extremely sensitive and knows how to forgive people easily." I noticed Bella flinch. okay back to the story. " Months go by Jamie and Brittany fought all the time but Jamie would always forgive her. Brittany kept on hurting her and hurting her... But Jamie couldn't let go of Brittany. Jamie would keep on forgiving her and forgiving her. It made me sad to see Jamie forgive Brittany. But Brittany was a nice girl sometimes. ... Brittany would always play the victim and Jamie would apologize and she would be soo upset. But sometimes when Jamie is mad she wouldn't think straight and she did mess up accouple times 'That weren't Forgiviable' But i understand. Jamie is old enough to control her anger and calm down. Brittany would forgive her but still remind her of what she's done, and that would hurt Jamie even more. But Jamie would not let go of that friendship. Sometimes they weren't be friends but Brittany came along. She came back to Jamie in open arms. I was upset to see her do those things to Jamie, but what could i do. Until .... that day" Ready for the Painful and scariest thing of your life EDWARD. I took a deep breath, Edward just nodded. I had to take accouple deep breaths. And then continued.

" ... Jamie and Brittany and I went to go see a movie ... it was 10:00 pm when it finished. We walked out of the movies and walked along the sidewalk and then Brittany noticed this old ally down near the bank. ...... I... It was to dark to see anything ... but we saw it all. ... Brittany went down the ally Jamie begged her not to. But Jamie went with her. Hey nobody knows what can happen at night in an ally and with a murderer on the loose i was scared stiff. Even though me and Jamie are vampires Brittany wasn't. ..." I shivered from the bad memories and took a deep breath all i thought was _murder_. Edward froze. I contiued

"..... I heard footsteps coming towards the ally and i saw a guy... he looked familier like i've seen him before. He looked at me and just nodded and i was confused. i saw something black in his hand. He moved in to the ally Jamie and Brittany went in. Oh no, I thought and i screamed BRITTANY JAMIE GET OUT OF THERE! But then i heard a scream and i heard the guy speack Oh Hello ... John ... Nice to see you again. and then i heard Brittany say What i'm not John. and then i heard a scream and ... a... g-g-gunshot. I ran to the ally and .... ... ... ... ... I saw the blood I heard the screams from Jamie and Brittany. Brittany got shot In the arm. Jamie was scared ..., pissed, and upset. Jamie came to Brittany saying don't worry everything is going to be alright Brittany hold on CYNDI CALL 9-1-1. HURRY I took out my cell phone and called 911 but then i heard another gunshot and ... Jamie Screamed so loud. NO NO NO BRITTANY NO NO NO DONT PLEASE NO NO NO PLEASE ... BRITTANY brit brittany speak to me please. Then i saw the man come out of the ally and Jamie Screamed NOOOOOO!!! WHY.!! .... Brittany got murdered. 911 was on its way. I saw the man running for his life and i ran after him and tackled him and distroyed him. The abulance came and took Brittany away." I put my head down. i looked at my showes. I looked up at the only person who would understand loosing a bestfriend and that was Jacob. Jacob had hurt, and understanding in his eyes. Then I looked at Edward he had hurt in his eyes and he looked soo distroyed. I shivered and closed my eyes took a deep breath and continued.

"... After that... Jamie was distroyed. ... The look on her face... the... pain she dealt with. She wasn't herself anymore. She wouldn't laugh or smile. ... She was empty inside. ... This wasn't just the loss of a friend to her it's the loss of a sister, a loved sister. Jamie would sob with no tears every night for months. She was a walking zombie. I had to look at her face and in her eyes there was nothing but hurt and a distroyed soul. It wasn't the same for awhile." I heard Bella laugh quietly. LAUGH how heartless. I looked at her."Why Would you laugh at that. I see nothing laughable in the matter."

"Oh ... no I wasn't laughing at that. I... I know what she've ben through." Bella said and looked at Edward.

Well i continued. "... You have to understand Jamie was never the same but again this happened along time ago and she started to smile again and she started to laugh again, but when you look in her eyes there would be alittle bit of the dispear in there for a loss friend. We never menchened Brittany or the insadent ever again. I would like you to please don't menchen anything about it to her. Because that would distroy her completely. Jamie is super sensitive about it. and Jamie had to see right before her eyes her friend get murdered and she was too scared to do anything. She blames herself for what had happened and Bella had to say she has to learn how to forgive people. That just screamed Brittany to her face. Jamie will be fine. She Uses music to help distract her from the pain. Sort of like The ipod holds all Jamie's pain and crys. She listens to music to help her and, she's getting better i hope." I looked up at the window. Where is Jamie? What is SHE DOING? That will put EVERYONE IN DANGER JAMIE NO! i got up and ran to the sound of the music.

**DUN DUN DUNN I want to tell you that I do have a friend name brittany but she's alive. The whole murder story is fake, but To this Jamie character It's real and it really happened in the story. **

**WHAT is JAMIE DOING? **

**Review please tell me what you think about in this chapter. I know it's sad. Well the whole Brittany and Jamie Fought alot is true Me and brittany fought alot. **

**-Jamie=)  
**


End file.
